What isSperm?
by Blow-upActionFigure
Summary: After Castiel was made fun of in the orphanage corridor, he runs to Dean in hopes that he can explain the deriding comment.


Castiel slowly approached his flatmate, looking around periodically in search of any obstacles (humans) that may come across his path and overhear his incredibly embarrassing question. Dean looked up from his mystical book to see a discomforted Castiel shuffling towards him, an unsettled expression wrapping his face. Dean slipped the bookmark into the book and set it aside.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Castiel stood before Dean, his eyes darting around, looking everywhere but at Dean.

"Um…" Dean motioned for him to continue. Although Dean and Castiel were of the same general same age group, Dean had advanced well beyond all the other boys in the orphanage, in more ways than just one. "Um," Castiel fiddled with his hands and swayed uneasily, "what is…sp…" Castiel cursed himself for not having enough courage to finish the word. He knew that by the way Sam had said it that it was inappropriate for a boy of their age group, but surely Dean knew what it was.

"What is…sports?" Dean tried to finish his question, trying to set the nervous boy that stood before him at ease, but Castiel only shook his head and began shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Then, what is it, Cas? You know you can ask me anything." He reassured, and with one gust inhale, Castiel shouted the word in the quiet, empty library.

"Sperm!" Dean's eyes widened and a blush settled onto his cheeks.

"Cas, why do you want to know…what that is?" Dean asked, his eyes drifting to his nine-year-old-light-up-shoes.

"Well, because Sam was teasing me and said that my Sperm is purple, but…I don't know what that is." Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, conveying his genuine, childish confusion.

"Oh, um…maybe you should ask Mr. Crowley." Dean suggested, but Castiel was putting his foot down and unhearing to any suggestions until Dean told him exactly how Sam was making fun of him, and perhaps how to counter such cruel harassment.

"Noo, Dean, you know he would put me in hell for asking a question like…that." Castiel whined stomping his feet. Although Castiel was 6 (and one-fourth) years old, he would not take anything he didn't want, and he was as stubborn as a bull.

"Cas, stop calling it that. It's time-out, and he can't put you in time-out for asking a valid question." Castiel puffed out his cheeks and shook his head so violently that Dean felt an instinctive need to reach out and calm the boy. "Fine! Alright! Come!" Dean ordered,pointing to the ground in front of him.

"How close are you?" Castiel whispered. Dean sighed frustratedly.

"Open your eyes and you'll know!" Castiel winced, his eyes welling with tears. "Awh, I'm sorry, Cas. Come here." Castiel got on his knees and squirmed in between Dean's legs, nestling his head into Dean's folded stomach, as Dean bent to enclose Castiel's small frame."Now look at me." Dean's finger gently guided Castiel's chin upright. Castiel's wide, baby blue eyes gently traced the invisible line of sight up the core of Dean's body, and up to Dean's eyes. "Sperm is…do you know what a penis is?" Dean asked, and without simply answering him, Castiel's head tilted to the side and Dean smiled.

"How about I explain everything to you tomorrow. You look sleepy." Dean hummed and Castiel looked torn, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips in a pout in what portrayed disappointment.

"No, Dean," He drawled "I don't want to go to sleep! Nobody else is! He whined.

"Yeah, but you're the sleepiest." Dean explained.

"Dean, please tell me!" Castiel implored.

"But if I tell you now you won't understand." Dean reasoned, clearly Dean was going to win this argument. He eased Castiel off of him and stood up.

"But, Deann!" Dean clearly wouldn't budge, and now that Dean had called it to his attention, he could feel the fatigue setting in, so he decided that his inquiries could wait until tomorrow to be answered. "Fine…tuck me in?" Castiel sounded almost desperate. Dean nodded and put a hand out and pulling Castiel from the ground, tightened his grip and led the younger down the hall.

"Of course." Dean smiled knowing full well that when Castiel was tucked under his blankets on the cheap cot, Dean would gently kiss his best friend's forehead and send him off to dreamland.

A/N: Hello, this is my first Destiel fic, but I've written for other fandoms. Anyway, I plan to write more stories where they're in an orphanage like this one. Hope you enjoyed this. Please comment, R&R! Luffles you, bye-bye now!


End file.
